One Summer Morning
by YuriCore
Summary: It's just another morning in Hamamatsu. At most houses, normal, everyday things are going on. The Itou house is a bit different from those.


One summer morning, Nobue woke up and stretched. Leaning over, she grabbed a box of cigarettes and a lighter. Lighting her cigarette, she stood up, stretching again, and walked out into the hallway. She knocked on her little sister's door. "Hey, Chi," she said. "Make me breakfast."

"No way!" said Chika from behind the door. "Make your own breakfast!"

"But you know how to cook better than me."

"Make instant noodles in the microwave."

"I might burn it."

Chika groaned. "What do you want me to make?"

"Food."

"Duh."

Chika was soon down in the kitchen, tiredly making breakfast. "Why'd you have to go and wake me up, Onee-chan? I was having a wonderful dream..."

"Whatever. Is the food almost done?"

"How rude!" Chika yelled. "I make breakfast for you and you treat me like dirt?"

"Sure."

"Ugh!" Chika turned around to look at Nobue, who was sitting at the table with a bored expression, smoking her cigarette. "Well, the fish is almost done cooking. I made eggs, but they're kind of burnt. And the rice is soggy!"

"Yum. Just the way I like it," Nobue said sarcastically.

Chika walked over to the table, setting down the food. "Here. Eat it."

"Thank you so much my wonderful little sister," said Nobue, sarcastically again.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well, itadakima-" Nobue was about to take a bite when she screamed. "There's a cockroach in my rice!"

"I guess cockroaches like soggy rice," said Chika, a blank expression on her face.

"Chi! Do something!" Nobue shrieked.

"Oh, I think I heard the phone ring," Chika said, quickly running out of the room.

"Chi! Get back here!" yelled Nobue. Chika didn't respond. Just then, the doorbell rang. Abandoning her breakfast, Nobue went to open it.

It was Ana and Matsuri. "Good morning, Onee-chan," said Matsuri.

"Good morning," said Ana.

"Oh, good morning," said Nobue. "Please come in."

Matsuri and Ana walked inside, slipping their shoes off in the doorway. "Chika is in the other room," said Nobue, sitting back down to her meal.

"What about Miu-san?" asked Ana hesitantly.

"Not here," said Nobue.

"Really?" said Matsuri.

"Well, I think she'll be here soon," said Nobue. "There's no preventing that."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang again. Ana went to answer it. It was Miu.

Ana narrowed her eyes. "I see you decided to take the door for once," she said.

"Chi-chan forgot to unlock her window for me," said Miu, stepping inside.

"I don't think she forgot," Nobue mumbled.

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Miu, laughing. "Chi-chan really likes me!"

"Doesn't really seem like it," said Nobue.

Miu spotted the food on the table. "Onee-chan, you made breakfast for me? Thank you so much!" Miu ran to the table and was about to take a bite when she was interrupted by a swinging hand. She was quickly lying on her face.

Everyone ignored Miu and walked upstairs, engaging in friendly conversation. They walked into Chika's room. "Sorry for intruding," Ana said.

Chika was sitting at her desk, her headphones on. She spun her seat around, taking off her headphones and smiled. "Good morning everyone," she said.

"I hope we're not bothering you," said Matsuri, sitting down beside the low table.

"Not at all, Matsuri-chan," said Chika. "I just thought maybe Micchan was here."

"She's downstairs," said Nobue. "She took the front door."

Chika's face paled. "Heh... heh..." she said nervously. She walked over to the table and sat with everyone else.

Just then, everyone heard loud, banging footsteps on the stairs. Miu bolted in the room, and pointed a finger at Chika. "You... you locked me out!"

Chika's face got even more pale than before. "Well... um... you see... I meant to unlock the window, but..."

"You usually don't lock it at all!" yelled Miu.

"Um..."

"Everyone be quiet, you're giving me a headache," said Nobue.

"But Matsuri-chan and I weren't even talking," said Ana, confused.

Nobue completely ignored that comment and stared off into the distance. Well Nobue was seemingly spaced out, Miu took the opportunity to tackle Matsuri. Chika began beating her with a chair, and Ana screamed, "Matsuri-chan!" over and over again. Matsuri was crying.

"Micchan!"

"Matsuri-chan!"

"Miu-chan!"

"Chi-chan, help me!"

Nobue was still spaced out.

_Is she drunk?_ Chika wondered."Onee-chaaaaan!"

"Yeah?" Nobue suddenly realized what was happening and slapped Miu again. Nobue grumbled, walking towards the door. "I'm gonna go back to bed."

"You mean you're gonna go get drunk and tackle Ana-chan and Matsuri-chan?"

"Of course not!"

_Oh really?_ thought Chika.

Miu jumped up suddenly, seemingly unfazed by the slap. "Chi-chan, I need to borrow your homework!"

"Okay," said Chika.

"Really?"

"No, why would I ever say that?" said Chika.

"Chi-chan, you're so unfair!" cried Miu.

"Stop annoying me," Chika said monotonously.

Soon, Nobue was back in the room. She was drunk, all right.

"I knew it!" shouted Chika. "Although... that was unusually fast."

Nobue stared at Ana. Ana's eyes widened. "Onee-chan?"

Nobue tackled Ana. "Eep!" Ana squeaked. Chika began to hit Nobue with the chair. Matsuri was shaking badly.

Miu stared at them, doing nothing. "Micchan, help me or something!" said Chika, panicking.

"I'll only help you if you say, 'Micchan is the most beautiful, wonderful girl I know'," said Miu.

"WHAT?!" Chika shrieked. "There's no way I'll ever do that!"

"Do it!"

"Never!"

"If you don't do it, Ana-chan is going to be molested by Onee-chan."

"WHAT?!"

Miu smiled mischievously. Chika was sweating. "Fine," she said. "Micchan..." she bit her lip. "I-is the most beautiful and wonderful girl I know." Embarrassed, she looked at the ground.

"I know I am, Chi-chan, you don't have to remind me," said Miu.

"Micchan..."

"Okay, I'll help!" Miu ran over and jumped on top of Nobue, causing her to scream, causing Ana to scream, causing Chika to scream, causing Matsuri to scream. Miu was laughing.

Nobue grabbed Miu's leg, pulling her off of her. "Miu!"

"Hi, Onee-chan!"

Miu was soon lying on her face again.

Nobue walked out of the room, mumbling something inaudibly. Chika started laughing. "Back to your room, Onee-chan!" she said. "Or, better, how about you finish your breakfast that your poor little sister worked so hard to make for you?"

Ana was sitting on the floor, panting. "My heart hasn't stopped pounding. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but thanks, Miu-san."

Miu beamed.

Chika went back to her desk. "Well, I'm going to study."

"During the summer?!" Miu shrieked.

"Um... yeah..." said Chika. "Problem?"

"Oh, Chi-chan, you're too serious!" said Miu.

"And you're not serious enough," said Chika.

"Ana-chan, are you okay?" asked Matsuri.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Ana.

Back in Nobue's room, Nobue stared out the window. Cherry blossoms were falling from the trees, white clouds were floating across the sky, and people walked their dogs down the sidewalk. Nobue sighed. "Makes me want to smoke," she said.


End file.
